


when you're away

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Limericks, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: the poems i write when you're away saving me from the military and Father baby x





	1. forget i'm on the run

**Author's Note:**

> set in [this au!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557812)

baby, why can't you stay here?

i can kiss you until you're breathless dear,

smooth my hands on your thighs,

watch films while i watch your eyes

and forget them. forget we have ears.


	2. shirt

i'm wearing one of your shirts,

it's a light blue one, with thin stripes of a darker blue

and frayed edges.

 

i've rolled it up to my elbows, 

and only buttoned it up halfway, 

my marking visible through any lenses.

 

my legs are bare,

with only half of my thigh covered,

by it's edges. i wish it was scented.

 

i wish i could smell you, 

or talk to you,

or touch you. i'm tormented.

 

i'm wearing one of your shirts,

wishing that you were the one in it-

yes, that would make me contented.

 


End file.
